maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Pierre/Monster
Battle Overview Like the other bosses, Pierre is powerful enough to kill any player with only one hit. Pierre mostly attacks by whacking his umbrella, which can stun an opponent, or deploying a plunger. Unlike the other Root Abyss bosses, he cannot be manually summoned and instead shows up as soon as you enter the boss map. Pierre often drops hats all over the battlefield. If one latches onto a player, he/she must break free by tapping left and right, otherwise it will kill him/her in a few seconds. (Note that even if Pierre is defeated, this effect can still potentially kill a player.) Pierre will also put colored hats on players and his/her clothes change colors as well. When players with matching hat colors attack him, Pierre will heal. Therefore, only players with opposite colored hats can attack him in this phase. Players wearing the opposite color hat than Pierre will deal double damage (it is impossible to deal double damage to the base purple hat Pierre as there is no opposite). Additionally, Pierre gains a new attack based on his color: when red, he teleports to the player and whacks them three times; when blue, he will repeatedly spin and litter fire. Red hat Pierre will always teleport to a random player's original location, so players have to move to any other location on the map other than their original location to avoid getting hit, and his attack can be completely nullified by having pet auto-hp pot. In Chaos mode, Pierre gains a new ability. When his health drops to around 30%, he will split into two; his blue hat form and his red hat form. They will both chase down the player. While Pierre has been split, the player will always have either a red or blue hat on, which means there will never be a point in the fight where they can damage both Pierre's. The two Pierre's can also suddenly change color hats, but the Pierre bodies itself will keep the remaining health of the previous body, which could confuse players into killing it. If either one of the two Pierre's die and the next hat cycle comes, the dead Pierre will revive itself, so players must kill both Pierre's in roughly the same time. The red and blue Pierre will retain their abilities, which players can use against them. If players are in a party of at least two, one can lure the red Pierre when it teleports, while the other lures the blue one. The only way to remove a hat is to die, and it is highly recommended that players respawn immediately after the next hat change cycle to give them as much time as possible without wearing a hat. Alternatively, to avoid this phase, players can burst Pierre while he is in his blue form and you have a red hat before he has the opportunity to split (you can still kill him when he's red and you're blue, but it's recommended you bind him beforehand or else he can still teleport). Like Magnus, Pierre has a death counter. When a player's counter reaches five, he/she will remain dead until Pierre is defeated. While Pierre does not directly give EXP, everyone who participates in the battle will receive the same amount. Normal mode will reward 220,000 EXP, and Chaos mode will reward 2,100,000 EXP. Monster Root Abyss Normal |ins=Happy Pierre Chair |etc= |quest= |location= }} Chaos |use= |ins=Happy Pierre Chair |etc= |quest= |location= }}